Stress Relief
by Wolfism
Summary: Being a celebrity isn't fun, and it lands Jack in a hospital bed. What can Yusei do to help him get better?


**Title:** Stress Relief  
**Pairing:** Yusei x Jack (Kingcrabshipping)  
**Summary:** Being a celebrity isn't fun, and it lands Jack in a hospital bed. What can Yusei do to help him get better?  
**WARNING:** Yaoi/Lemon Ahead.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

The heart monitor and other machines sounded off endlessly as a certain blonde-haired patient lied tirelessly on a soft, hospital bed. Sighing, and rubbing his forehead, he avoided smirks and stares from the man sitting across from him; Yusei Fudo. He sat with one leg crossed over the other properly, just eying the blonde, Jack Atlas, as he did so before finally starting up conversation.

"You really need to stop over working yourself, Jack." Yusei said, keeping his voice serious as to make his point clear.  
"I'm not the one overworking myself." Jack scoffed before folding his arms over his firm chest. "Its the damn media and other bull crap I have to deal with."  
Yusei just shrugged. "If you say so."

Jack had been admitted into the hospital after succumbing to an anxiety attack. True he was a man who could usually uphold his composure to avoid such an embarrassing thing from happening, but when faced with such circumstances everyday, surely anyone could get worked up and give in to the tiring habits. After hearing of the incident, Yusei had rushed over to the hospital, only to find Jack shooing away the public and his assistants to be by himself. Typical. He never did like the idea of being followed or checked on.

"So, you're ok?"  
"I'm fine!" Jack snapped.  
Yusei chuckled. He seemed to find the whole idea amusing. "Alright, just checking."  
Jack held his eyes closed for a bit before a smirk spread across his lips. "But you know, I'd be even better if you came over here and gave me a kiss."  
Yusei rolled his eyes. He saw that coming. "Jack, you need to focus on yourself right now. We can _makeout_ later." He let the makeout bit roll off his tongue as Jack was treading near rough waters right now. And further more, they were in a public place.  
Jack locked eyes with Yusei, shimmering violet clashing with deep blue. "I think a King always knows what is best for himself." He said, a playful frown on his face. "And I think you need to get over here, _now_."

Deciding there was no point in arguing with Jack, Yusei stood up from his chair, an audible pop coming from his shoulder as he did so. Lord knows how long he had been sitting there. He slowly padded over to the bed where Jack lied. Once by his side, he leaned down to press his lips against Jack's; smooth skin sliding past each other until Jack bit down on Yusei's lip making the black haired male wince and his mouth vulnerable to let the other slide his tongue inside. He barely put up a fight as Jack intertwined his tongue with his before going on to taste the other parts of his mouth. Eventually the two broke away, a little saliva dissipating as they parted.

"That was more than a kiss, Jack." Yusei said, licking his bottom lip where Jack had bit.  
"I know." He pulled Yusei closer to him; his fingers were grabbing under his belt in a firm grip. Yusei hadn't even noticed.  
"I should have known it was a trap."  
"Mhm." Jack replied now moving his fingers from Yusei's belt loops to his zipper. "So get down here already."  
"What if someone comes in?"  
"Yusei, you think I don't already have that worked out? I specifically asked for a couple hours alone; anyone who dares to disturb me, no, _us_ will regret it." His violet eyes held seriousness as he spoke his words.  
Yusei sighed. "Fine, you win."

Steadily, Yusei climbed on the bed, sitting on top of Jack whilst tossing his signature duel riding jacket aside. He sat on his legs which were on either side of Jack's waist, their members flushed perfectly upon each other and each movement Yusei did made Jack shiver at the pleasant friction. Due to regulations, Jack had reluctantly agreed to wear the hospital gown provided to him, so he wore nothing else which made his body extra sensitive. Of course, he knew the nurses had put him up to this just to get a look at his body. Jack had to keep from rolling his eyes when they awed at his beautifully complexed skin. Yusei used this to his advantage, grinding his hips against Jack while he took off his shirt. He loved making the blonde wait in agony and liked doing things almost painfully slow during their sessions. He watched as Jack's face contorted into a lustful, impatient expression.

"Dammit, Yusei, move!"  
Yusei smirked. "You can wait a little longer." He grinded his hips harder against Jack. Jack let out an agitated moan, the friction from Yusei's denim blue jeans almost enough to send him over the edge. He really hated being teased, and preferred the ground-pounding fast method. Another harsh grind of Yusei's hips made him gasp and throw his head back, his body vibrating with waves of delight.

Yusei smirked and paused his movements, not wanting Jack to keel over just yet. No, he was going to have his fun with him first. He unzipped his jeans and unhooked the button, revealing white boxers underneath, though not for long.

"You know, Jack," he said, shifting his eyes over to the blonde duelist, "Being a mechanic, I'm not all that great at fixing _people_."  
"Is that so?" he smirked.  
"I may have to charge you extra."  
"Really? I'm sure I can afford it."  
"We'll see." He said sliding off the bed before making his way back to the chair he was sitting on. Jack watched him curiously as he bent down and grabbed something. When he stood, he was holding a bottle of fragrant oil with a blue ribbon on it. He looked to Jack and smirked. "A little gift from one of the nurses."  
Jack in turn pursed his lips in the same fashion as Yusei climbed back on top of him. Damn the rose bouquets and fruit bowls, this was all he needed to get well.

Yusei looked at the man below him. He was at this moment, just as eager as Jack to get started, but he still wanted to make his lover wait. He removed the gown Jack was wearing; it was simple to take off seeing as it was open in the back. He popped open the bottle of oil and drizzled some across Jack's chest. He shivered slightly at the cool liquid, but that was all about to change. Using his hands, Yusei slowly worked and massaged the oil into Jack's skin before leaning down to make him more slick by trailing his chest with his tongue. He took in the lavender aroma of the oil and the warmth that emanated from Jack's body. And most importantly, the soft sounds he made as he continued to explore his body before leaning back up to kiss him passionately on the lips. Jack was beyond impatient now; his member throbbing with want; with _need_.

"Yusei, on me, now!" He commanded.  
"Magic word?" He asked, before biting a sensitive spot on Jack's neck.  
He gasped. "Pl-please..." He said breathlessly.  
Yusei smirked. He enjoyed making Jack beg him. "As you wish, your majesty."

Within a matter of seconds, Yusei completely took off and discarded his pants on the cool, tiled hospital floor. He squirted a fair amount of oil in his hand and coated Jack's member with it in painfully slow strokes. Jack closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling, but it only made him more agitated at how Yusei continued to tease him. "Dammit, Yusei, if you don't move, you'll be the one in the hospital next!"

Yusei smirked and decided that he had toyed with Jack enough. He tossed the bottle aside and positioned himself over Jack before sliding down slowly, his mouth opening lustfully at Jack filling him. His back arched as he started to roll his hips at a leisurely pace. That is, until Jack grabbed him and slammed him down. A scream of delight tore from Yusei's mouth. Jack repeated the action, making Yusei's baritone voice weaken with pleasure. Yusei's hands were holding onto the sides of the bed, his knuckles white from the pressure as sweat trailed down his body. And then Jack increased his pace, slamming him down harder. Yusei found it impossible to control his voice, but at the moment neither cared who heard them.

"Ah, J-Jack..." Yusei moaned roughly as his body was being controlled by the man beneath him. He knew the sweet, blissful moments of going slow weren't going to last, but the way Jack manipulated him made him shiver with delight. His body rocked as the pleasurable knots in his lower abdomen started to twist. Now he was bucking his hips, completely losing himself in the moment.

"Thats it." Jack encouraged letting his head fall back as his strong hands gripped Yusei's thighs. He, too, was becoming lost in the moment. With every roll of his hips Yusei made, his spine and stomach tingled in ecstasy. All too soon though, he could already feel himself coming. He firmly grabbed Yusei's member and pumped it rapidly. Yusei leaned forward on his hands, feeling the added stimulus of Jack's hand working miracles on him. He continued the rolling of his hips, feeling his release coming. He couldn't hold it in much longer. He felt Jack stroke his cheek with his other hand, and Yusei opened his royal blue eyes to look at gorgeous violet; both pairs of orbs tinted with the color of lust. Yusei let out a gasp as he came, spilling his essence over both of their stomachs. And with a few more thrusts, Jack also came his back arching off the bed as he filled Yusei who let a moan escape his throat as he did so.

Exhausted, he lay next to Jack; his head resting on the blonde's heaving chest as he recovered his breath. His body still quivering slightly from his release. After a few moments, both had recovered from the exhilarating exercise. Yusei lied wearily on Jack, his hand resting near his face. Jack cupped his chin and leaned down to kiss him. Yusei smiled.

"Have I served you well?" he asked.  
Jack grinned. "Oh yes. I don't think I'll be having any more problems for a while."


End file.
